Finally Together
by Anaki911
Summary: No one but the crew know Brian's name in Miami. All the racers know him as Bullet or B. Dom and the Team have been searching for him for the past few months. What will happen once they find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Finally Together_

**Pairing(s):** _Brian/Dom, Mia/Vince, Letty/Leon, Tej/Suki_

**Warning(s):**_ Slash, OOC_

**Rate:** _T_

**Summary:**_ No one but the crew know Brian's name in Miami. All the racers know him as Bullet or B. Dom and the Team have been searching for him for the past few months. What will happen once they find him?_

**BDBDBD**

Tej watched as his friend got out of his car with his trademark smirk as he won another race. Rome was at Brian's side in seconds doing their usual hand shake. No one knew the blond by name since that's what he had requested all his friends. He wanted to stay anonyms to everyone as if he was hiding from someone. So Suki had taken to calling him Bullet and everyone just followed her example. Well except Rome that called his friend B or bro; it was as if he knew what was really happening. The black man walked up to the pair and gave the blond his winnings. He watched as the blond man gave some money back to him and some to Rome as they always shared their winnings. All three were talking when one of the other racers went up to him.

"Yo Snowman…"

Tej never saw his friend move as fast as he did at that moment, if it hadn't been for Rome that acted quickly the other man would have ended in the hospital with more than a broken nose and a black eye. Brian's eyes glared at the man still on the floor as he tried to get out of Rome's hold to keep punching the guy. Tej was glad that Rome didn't fear of being hurt by Brian or he would probably have let go of the blond as he kept kicking and cursing in Spanish.

"Calm down Bullet," Suki said as she approached them.

Tej was glad his girl could calm down Brian instantly; it was as if he was afraid to hurt her. No one question it and everyone knew to not insult Suki or say anything wrong about her in front of him or they would end up in a hospital with broken ribs. Since no one knew Brian's real name they couldn't really tell the docs how they got injured or by who.

"I warned you not to call me that, Carlos," Brian said icily sending a shiver of fear up Tej's spine.

"Are you fucking crazy, Carlos?" Suki questioned turning to the man on the floor. "When Bullet says not to call him something then you better take it as a warning to not repeat the same mistake."

"Come on B, he's not worth it," Rome said as he dragged Brian to his car and forced him to get into the passenger's seat before he threw Jimmy the keys to his own car.

Tej knew the two friends would go back home and so he broke the rest of the races up. He could see that the other racers didn't like it and let them deal with Carlos as he followed Suki and Jimmy to Brian's house and sat around the blond man as he calmed himself. It was rare to see Brian get violent; usually everyone took the hint to not call him anything other than Bullet. To see this side of his friend made Tej feel helpless. He could see that the others felt the same way; even Rome seemed to hate having that feeling since he seemed to always be able to help his friend even when they weren't in talking terms.

"What happened back there, Brian? I have never seen you react like that before," Suki questioned softly.

"Nothing really happen girl; I'm tired I'm going to sleep. Later guys," Brian said and left before anyone could say anything else.

Tej knew that his friend was lying and he knew he wasn't the only one that noticed the blunted lie the blond had told them at that moment. They knew better than to pressure the blond man though, it was as if they knew that if they said the wrong thing Brian might disappear and they didn't want that. They liked to have the blond man around, even if he didn't seem to be himself.

**BDBDBD**

After they were given the cleared from the FBI, Dom had begun to search for Brian. It wasn't an easy task since it seem like Brian didn't want to be found. So he waited for Mia to finish her school before they sold the store and the garage along with the house. He knew his sister wanted to find Brian as much as the rest of the Team, the blond had done so much for them and to not have him with them it felt like they were missing someone important in their family. Brian had always lighten up the things around them, when it seem like things would go bad Brian had stepped in and told them to calm down. He had even punched Vince once when it seemed like he would not give up and try to hit Leon for something he had said.

"I found him," Dom said entering the hotel suit that they were all sharing at the outskirts of Miami, Florida.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked looking at her brother.

"Well it sounds like Brian," Dom said earning a curious looks from all his friends. "A racer was recently sent to the local clinic with a broken nose and a black eye for calling the best racer around here, _Snowman_."

"That doesn't mean its Brian," Letty reason making Dom chuckled.

"I said it sounds like Brian because _no one_ knows the racer's name; everyone around here knows him as Bullet or B."

"Well we have nothing to lose," Vince said making the others look at him in surprise. "What even I miss the Buster, he was the only one that could hold a decent fight without going physical… besides Dom."

Everyone laughed at that, it was true. No one could really argue with Vince like Brian had done so before he left. Dom would ignore Vince and let the man talk all he wanted since he knew the man wouldn't dare hit him. Only Brian had been able to deal with the man's moods; and it was always something to see since neither would back down. Their arguments could go up to two hours and neither would give up; and the one that did gave up first had to do whatever the other said for an hour.

"When will we go check it out?" Jesse asked once they were all calmed down.

"Now," Dom answered.

He watched as everyone begun to look for their car keys so they could go check if it was really the blond man. He knew that they would have to take everything with them, because if it was Brian it was a sure thing that they would end up staying with him. If he wasn't then they would just have to check into a hotel closer to the race location.

**BDBDBD**

Roman Pearce liked to think of himself as someone that could deal with anything that came his way. He liked to think that he could always help his friends when they needed him the most; but most of all he liked to believe that he knew Brian O'Conner better than anyone could. The blonde man was like a younger brother since they had met. It hadn't taken long for Brian to trust him with his life and vise versa. When they had gone their separate ways and Brian was force to join the police force he had to distance himself even more. He knew that the blond man would get in trouble if he was found being friends with Rome.

So when he saw the cars pulling up to Tej's garage during lunch time he knew that things wouldn't be the same again. The way Brian had straightened up and looked at the cars as if he knew who the owners were made Rome realize that Brian had told him the truth about what had happened in L.A. when he went undercover. As he saw the cars line up he knew that he should never doubt his friend's words again. He watched as the drivers got out of their cars and walked up to Brian as a group.

Roman grabbed something heavy in case things went downhill; he didn't expect Brian to run up to the big bald Mexican man and jumped when he was closed enough though. The man caught the blond man easily enough as if he had done so many times before; for a moment Roman felt lost as he watched the reunion. He wanted to go out back to look for Tej and tell the man that they had company but he didn't know if things could go from a happy reunion to a bad one in seconds and he wanted to be close by just in case.

**BDBDBD**

"Damn you sure know how to hide Buster," Vince said with a smirk making Brian chuckle. No one but Vince would dare call him that, not even the others in the Team did so even when they knew that the blond man wouldn't hurt them.

"I live to make things hard for you," Brian said with a smirk as Dom put him back on the floor. The strong arm didn't let go of his waist though and he was happy for that. He had missed being held like that by his lover. The one he had been force to lose contact with because of Johnny Tran and his cousin.

"Yes, but not this hard. We have spent the past few months searching for you none stop," Mia said with a groan as Brian stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have you guys really been looking for me all this time?" Brian asked suddenly in a serious tone.

The blond man watched as everyone nodded before he turned to look at Dom. The man had tightened his hold around his waist and he knew that the man had probably been more than hard on the Team. Dom had never liked to have him far away after he had found out Brian was an undercover cop and looking for evidence against the Trans. Not knowing if Brian was still alive and if he was okay had probably made things worse for him. The blond couldn't contact them though, especially if he wanted to keep them safe and stay hidden.

"B, what's going on?" Rome's voice came suddenly before the blond could apologize to his lover. Everyone turned around to look at the black man holding a wrench in his right hand as if ready to jump anyone that wanted to hurt him.

"Sorry Rome, can you call the others I don't really want to repeat myself. I'll lead everyone to the living room," Brian said with a sheepish smile.

The blond watched as his friend did as he asked before he led everyone to his house and into the spacious living room. He heard Leon and Jesse whistle and he had to smile in pride. He motioned everyone to sit down before he asked if anyone wanted a drink.

"The girls will have soda," Dom said near Brian's ear making the blond man shiver.

"Why?" he asked after he was able to compose himself.

"We are pregnant," Mia answered with a smile.

Brian smiled and nodded knowing that he would know the whole story soon. He knew that Dom was going to follow him so he didn't force him to sit down along with the others. It was a sure thing that Dom would show everyone who he belong to. He didn't mind it was nice to know that Dom would always see Brian as his and would not hesitate to show everyone that the blond racer belong to him.

Neither said anything as they grabbed the drinks before going back to the living room. Tej, Suki, Jimmy, and Rome were already there. Both passed the Coronas around before giving Letty and Mia their sodas. Everyone watched as Dom sat down on the loveseat and Brian begun to pace in front of him. No one said anything as they knew that the blond man always paced when he wanted to organize his thoughts. When it seemed like Brian didn't know how to explain what he wanted Dom pulled the blonde man onto his lap.

"Stop pacing Pretty Boy and began by introducing us and then you can tell your friends how we met," Dom said making Brian blushed slightly, the DT to chuckle, and Brian's friend to look surprise at the man. Brian only nodded and made to stand up but Dom didn't allow it.

"Guys these are Jesse, Leon, Letty, Vince, Mia Toretto, and her brother Dominic," Brian said as he introduced his friends. "DT these are Tej, he controls things around here you could say; his girl Suki, Jimmy one of our best mechanics around here, and my boy from childhood Roman."

"Are you telling me that you have known the Dominic Toretto; Legend of the Streets and didn't see fit to tell me?" Tej questioned in disbelieve.

"Tej, I'm part of his Team and besides he's the boyfriend I mention," Brain answered with a roll of his eyes.

The Team chuckle as Dom lean his forehead against Brian's left shoulder as he laughed softly. Brian turned to look at the Team with a small frown of confusion making them laugh louder, while the other four looked at him in shock and awe.

"What's so funny?" Brian finally asked the Team.

"Only you, Snowman would think it's a normal thing to tell your friends that you are in Dom's team and on top of that his boyfriend," Jesse answered making the others laugh again.

"I don't see how that's not normal," Brian said with a roll of his eyes. "Dom isn't some kind of super hero that can't be beaten. I won against him on my first try if you guys are forgetting."

"Yeah, and the reason you had my brother go all crazy for you," Mia said with a smile. "Never thought, I would see the day that someone would say no to my brother until that night."

"You said no to Dominic Toretto?" Suki exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Well he was being arrogant and on top of that an ass," Brian defended himself.

"No love, I was just being over confident since no one had said no to me in a long time," Dom said raising his head.

"Dominic Toretto, I remember you being an arrogant ass that day," Brian said standing up and looked at his lover straight in the eyes. "You demanded me to go on a date with you, and when I said no; you just said you would pick me up at twelve."

The whole team laughed at this, while Dom just smirked in amusement. The other four were still staring at Brian in awe as he talked back to the Legend of the Streets. It was something they never thought to see. They had heard that those that dared do that had either been banned from racing or ended with a broken arm and nose along with bruises.

"Like I said I was confident you would accept and took your no as trying to make it seem like you were just being hard to get," Dom said standing up and putting his arms around Brian.

"Whatever Toretto," Brian said pushing Dom on the chest so the man was sitting once again and he could sit on his lap. "Anyways once I enter the Team it became even easier to get the evidence I wanted. Unfortunately Johnny Tran found out and threaded to kill me if I didn't stop. I had to leave, but not without busting him first. I ended here a few weeks later; Stg. Tanner knew where I was staying and knew that I would want to clear Dom and the Team's records. That's why he came here for me to do that last stunt Rome and me pull."

"Didn't you suspect anything Toretto?" Rome asked the bald man before he made any comments on Brian's life after he left.

"He came clean to me after the race that night, he helped me stay out of handcuffs since the police came before Brian could collect his winnings," Dom answered. "I was angry at first but I also respected him for being honest."

"Yeah and then he proceeded to mop around because Brian would always reject his attempts of going to Lunch with him," Mia said with a slight smirk.

"I didn't mop around," Dom defended himself.

"Sure you didn't," Letty said with a slight wave of her hand.

"Don't even try to get up Toretto or you'll end up on the couch. They are just teasing," Brian threaded.

The four across from the Team watched as the King of the Streets and Legend of Speed pale at the thought as the whole DT laughed. Only Brian was able to actually get away with that; no one but Mia had talked to her brother like that before the blond man became part of the family. Even the Team had to sometimes be careful with what they said. Dom was someone to recon when he got angry; he might not get into physical fights with his Team but he did made sure they knew when he was angry. Brian though wasn't afraid to push back; Dom had told the Team once that that was one of the reasons he loved and hated Brian at the same time. The blond stood up and went to the kitchen to get more beers for the ones that had theirs empty.

"Happened often, Toretto?" Suki asked with a slight smirk.

"Once or twice a month," Mia answered as her brother glared at the Asian woman for even daring to ask that question. Mia though knew that her brother would never disrespect a woman, especially one that was friends with Brian.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants, Toretto?" Rome asked as Brian finished passing the Corona's around.

"I have never cheated on Brian," Dom answered as he pulled the blond on his lap once again. "I ended on the couch because I got into a fight after Brian asked me not to do so."

"And because he took his anger on his Team when they didn't do anything wrong," Brian added with a slight smirk.

"You never ended on the couch, B?" Jimmy asked curiously.

The men in the Team burst out laughing as Dom groaned and put his forehead against Brian's shoulder once again. The other four could tell that Dom didn't want anyone to answer the question, and they could see that Brian wanted to see who would be the one that answered. Suki being the woman she was looked at the other two females in the room; both were smirking as if deciding who would be the one to reveal the secret.

"He tried once," Letty finally said earning a glare from Dom and an amuse one from Brian.

"And?" Rome prompted wondering if his friend had actually slept on the couch.

"Brian told my brother that if he really was angry with him that he could sleep on the couch himself, but he was not going to sleep anywhere else but the bed they had been sharing," Mia finished when Letty begun to laugh along with the men on their team. "You see Brian can stay mad at my brother for more than two or three weeks; Dom on the other hand only last two hours three tops angry at Brian."

"I never thought that Dominic Toretto would be afraid of something," Tej said softly but everyone heard.

The team sober at once since they knew what Dom fear the most. Brian didn't say anything he just put his hand on top of Dom's arms as they seem to tighten slightly around his waist.

"Well guys it's getting late and I'm sure the Team is tired. Rome please showed them their rooms," Brian said getting up and pulling Dom along with him as he led his lover to his room.

**BDBDBD**

_**(Due to recent activities on this site I had to edit this part out, so if you want to read it, you'll have to go to my AO3 account to read the whole story. Thank you)**_

**BDBDBD**

The whole team could see the change in Dom the following morning. The man's brown eyes followed Brian's movements when he wasn't sitting on the man's lap. They could tell that Brian's friends were more relax once breakfast was over. It seemed like Brian had won loyal friends while he was in Miami. They weren't really surprised since they knew that Brian's presence alone demanded respect. When Dom was around he allowed the man to make the decisions, but when Dom had to leave to do business Brian was the one in charge. Even Hector and Edwin had learned to not disrespect the blonde racer.

"Think things will go back to normal now?" Jesse asked when Brian and Dom had exited the house to go to the garage.

"Jess, when in our lives has anything been normal?" Letty questioned her young friend.

Everyone either smirk or laugh at the man's slight blush. It was true they had never really had a normal life, always looking for something new. Always trying to break records in speed, and making their cars look the best. Now though that the girls were pregnant they had decided to settle a little. Brian's sudden exclaim of protest had the whole Team plus Rome getting up and going out back to investigate what was happening. The scene before them made them freeze in surprised. Dom had straddling Brian and was currently tickling the blond man, said man protesting as he struggled to get the bald man off him.

"Never thought I would see him smile like that again," Rome said softly.

"I agree with you," Mia said with a small smile.

**The End**

_**Well I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I was trying to make it longer, but words just wouldn't come and nothing else would fit. So I think this is a good ending. Tell me what you think. ^_^**_

_**-Anaki**_


	2. SEQUEL HEADS UP

**Hello my dear readers, Anaki here. :)**

**This is a call for heads up, I have finally decided to post the sequel to **_Finally Together_**, it's call** _Fighting Together_** so** **do feel free to tell me what you think of that and if the wait was worth it. :)**

**Remember that the SEXUAL CONTENT parts will NOT be posted here in fanfic but on AO3. :)**


End file.
